helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aitai Aitai Aitai na
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = September 5, 2012 September 10, 2012 (Event V) September 19, 2012 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2012 |length = 12:05 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 18th Single (2012) |Next = Kono Machi 20th Single (2013) |Chronology2 = Berryz Koubouｘ℃-ute Singles Discography |Last2 = Chou HAPPY SONG 2nd Single (2012) }} Aitai Aitai Aitai na (会いたい 会いたい 会いたいな; I Want, I Want, I Want to Meet You) is the 19th Single of ℃-ute. It was released on September 5, 2012, in 5 editions: a Regular and 4 limited editions. The Single V was released on September 19, 2012. The coupling track "Kanashiki Heaven" was later released as ℃-ute's 25th single in 2014. Tracklist CD Regular Edition & Limited Edition A #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Limited Edition B-D #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music (最高ミュージック; The Best Music) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #First Performance Document Single V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Natural Lip Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.09.07 Happy Music *2012.09.17 Hirunan desu *2012.09.30 FES IWAO Concert Performances #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamagishi Riko #*℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ ;Kanashiki Heaven *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Oda Sakura, Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki ;Saikou Music *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Single Information ;Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Kanashiki Heaven *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Saikou Music *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Trivia *This single, Crazy Kanzen na Otona , and Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin are C-ute's longest charting singles (all three charting for 5 weeks). *A little after two weeks after the release, it was announced that Kanashiki Heaven would also have a PV. Okai Chisato revealed that she had to change the color of her hair for the PV. The PV will be included in 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album and Petit Best 13. *This is the first ℃-ute single to have an Official Website. *It was released on the same day as Niigaki Risa's Hello Cover. *It is one of 6 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on C-ute's official youtube channel. *This is currently the group's last single to have a Single V. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 49,686 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,193 Additional Videos ℃-ute 『会いたい 会いたい 会いたいな』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Aitai Aitai Aitai na Dance Shot C-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Close-Up Ver.)| Aitai na Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Aitai Aitai Aitai na, Kanashiki Heaven, Saikou Music Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Longest Charting Single